Gingerbread Men
by blueatom
Summary: New Year’s Day. Valentines Day. Christmas Day. Hanukkah Day. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Every freaking day Draco Malfoy is always there at her doorstep. FYI Draco Malfoy isn’t even Jewish!
1. James Bond: License to Kill

**Disclaimer: **Not mine**  
Summary: **New Year's Day. Valentines Day. Christmas Day. Hanukkah Day. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Every freaking day Draco Malfoy is always there on her doorstep. FYI Draco Malfoy isn't even Jewish!**  
Author's Note: **Redux of Gingerbread men. Comments would be good. Thank you.

* * *

**Gingerbread Men**

**Chapter 1: James Bond: License to Kill****  
**

* * *

"Beer's in the fridge. Harry and Ron are here" Hermione said as she opened the door to reveal Draco Malfoy's face. He was casually dressed in ripped jeans, a tight grey t-shirt stretched over his rippling muscles and a black jacket. He walked into the brightly lit hallway, shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his shoes. 

"Come on! That means we have to have Chinese!" Draco groaned as he continued to walk down the hallway after handing her a box of freshly baked gingerbread men from the little bakery down the street. Hermione's favourite.

"Suck it up" Hermione replied while sighing as she saw three different pair of footwear spread haphazardly across her hallway. "And how many times do I have to tell you leave your shoes on the _shoe-rack_" She flicked her hand once and all three pairs were thrown on the shoe rack, settled neatly next to each other.

"Careful woman! Those are Prada"

"Could you be anymore of a woman?"

"Oh, shut up woman. You're just jealous that I own more pair of designer shoes than you."

"Yeah. Because that's what my whole revolves around. I have this insatiable need to own more designer shoes than you." The brunette answered sarcastically one hand on hip facing of Draco. "'Because I'm just that superficial"

"Whatever" Draco brushed off her comment with a wave off his hand, effectively changing the topic. "Back to the choice of meal, why can't we have pizza? You know today is Mexican day. Fajitas Hermione!"

"No, Malfoy today is like every other day that you come around to my house like you did on that fateful night 2 years ago. With a pack of six pack and pizza. Just like a true 'muggle'"

"Will you ever let that go?! So I discovered that muggles aren't as. . bad as I thought they were. So what? It's like an everyday occurrence in the Wizarding world" Draco shrugged in differently.

"_Aren't as bad?_ I think what you said, and I quote 'muggles are freaking awesome dude" followed by high fiving me with a creepy little grin" Hermione re accounted with an amused expression on her face as she watched Draco go into dark shades of red.

"Ya know, you still haven't apologized to me for slamming the door on my face that night. You really hurt my toe. I have a permanent scar on my flawless skin." The blonde once again changed the topic, uncomfortable with how red he was. That really wasn't good for his skin complexion; he always looked really blotchy like he had been randomly sun burnt. And one thing Draco Malfoy knew was that he always liked to look his best.

"What did you want me to do? Sing a song? Hug you? Plant a big one on you?"

"A simple hello would have done just fine, thank you thought I wouldn't have minded the latter." Draco waggled his eyebrows.

"Hah! Like that's ever gonna happen." Hermione rolled her eyes pushing past him into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. The ferret's here. Bring out the balloons" Hermione greeted Harry and Ron smirking. She went to the fridge where Ron was leaning, one foot crossed over one another drinking a can of beer. He laughed, as Draco's relaxed face twisted into one of annoyance. He moved away allowing the slightly shorter woman to get her regular bottle of apple juice. Hermione rarely touched an alcoholic beverage unless it was a very _very_special occasion. So far that had been Harry's engagement and Harry's wedding. She hadn't even drank on his 21st birthday bash at the newly refurbished Hog's Head. Oh and also the day Draco Malfoy had come barrelling back in her life with beer and pizza.

"So what's the movie for tonight?" Harry entered the conversation successfully cutting off Draco's impending comeback.

"The Kite Runner"

"Saw 4"

"Definitely Maybe"

Hermione, Draco and Ron chimed in synchronization. A beat passed. Everyone's head swivelled to Ron, staring at him weirdly.

"What?! Definitely Maybe got a 97 positive review"

"Or it's because Isla Fisher is in it." Harry replied frankly, voicing everyone's thoughts. He grinned at Ron's angry scowl. "I vote we watch James Bond: License to Kill"

Pain filled groans filled the room. Handfuls of crisps and apples bombarded Harry; he shielded his face from the food and ran towards the lounge laughing wildly.

"So I'm guessing that's a no then?" Harry shouted as he settled into the couch. He wasn't deigned with any answers; he just smiled and sunk into the couch further getting more comfy.

Hermione chuckled at Harry's antics as she set about gathering plates and cups. Draco watched her something akin to adoration. He watched the way her lips turned into a smile as she talked to Ron. He watched the way she stood on tiptoes to reach the cups. He watched the way she frustratedly brushed back her fringe which only covered her eyes a moment later. He watched the way her warm hazel eyes locked onto his for a moment before sweeping back to Ron's.

He shook himself out of his stupor repeatedly kicking himself for going all Casanova. That just wasn't his style. Hell liking Hermione Jane Granger wasn't his style. She was everything he didn't want. He liked blondes. She was brunette. He liked fashionable. She . . . well wasn't. He liked tall and leggy. She was short and curvaceous. But all that just made her all the more appealing.

Nope he wasn't going into this again. Tonight he was going to try and keep a certain brunette far far from his mind. He ignored the voice expressly telling him that was never going to happen mimicking Hermione's earlier words. A guy could pretend.

"So I'm still waiting for that apology" Draco re entered the conversation referring back to the earlier conversation. He swung himself on the kitchen counter legs kicking idly.

"I thought we straightened this out already?"

"Nope. I just recall you listing a number of ways to greet me. And might I remind you that one of your options was landing a big on me. I think that would be a great way of apology." He puckered his lips and closed his eyes swooning dramatically towards Hermione who merely whacked him over the head before returning to hand over the rest of the cutlery to Ron who proceeded to walk to the lounge with 4 plates and 4 glasses clutched cautiously in his hands.

"You know what I still can't believe?" Draco questioned as he followed Hermione and Ron into the living room like a faithful puppy.

"That you hair face resembles a troll?" Harry butted in before Hermione could answer.

"Ha-Ha" the blonde replied dryly flopping onto the sofa next to Harry. "I can't believe that it took you a month before you finally let me in!"

"Well I wasn't going to let anyone in to my home"

"You knew me!"

"Yeah. The guy who tormented me in school. I was ecstatic see your ugly mug again"

"Hey! I apologised for that"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up now blondie" Draco flipped her off before quieting down.

"So I think the verdict was James Bond?"


	2. Morning Wood

**Disclaimer:**Not mine  
**Author's Note:**Um got so bored so wrote the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Morning Wood**

* * *

"Rise and shine Malfoy. Today's another be-auti-ful day filled with endless possibilities. Now haul ass" Hermione burst into the guestroom yelling, dressed in a pair of hideous green and orange pyjamas finished off with pair of fuchsia yellow fluffy slippers. She slammed a cup of water and two tablets on the bedside table next to the queen size bed where Draco was currently groaning, clutching his head. He had one too many beers last night and now it felt like elephants with hob nailed feet were having a procession in his brain. 

"Shuddup. And go away"

Hermione deliberately drew open the curtains with a flourish letting in the harsh sunlight brighten up the room.

"I think I'm going blind" Draco moaned dramatically, screwing his eyes shut from the intense light. "Are dumb and dumber here?"

"If you mean _Harry_ and _Ron_ then no they aren't" Hermione sat in the snug armchair on the other side of the bed. "They've already gone to work, which I think might be the appropriate idea for you too"

"Work? Nngh. Screw work" Malfoy growled burrowing deeper into the bed clutching the duvet around his head trying to block out Hermione's incessant lecture about skipping work.

"Maybe if you hadn't be stupid as to drink 12 beers straight on a work night then you wouldn't be in the predicament" Hermione scolded standing up and stretching working out the kinks in her arms. Draco peeked out from under his covers; startling grey eyes settling on Hermione's attire.

"Scratch what I said earlier. I think I'm going blind by just looking at your clothes" He wrinkled his nose at the combination of repulsive colours. "Ever heard of a personal stylist?"

"Yeah well, we can't all be rich snobs like you ferret." She retaliated while wrestling the covers of Draco who was doing his best to hold on to them. "And I happen to like these PJs. They're my favourite." She finally succeeded and threw the comforter on the floor. She faced Draco again and what unpleasantly greeted her was morning wood.

"Eww. Not in my house Malfoy." Hermione looked at him incredulously with disgust. Draco being the mature man he was poked his tongue out at her and progressed out crawl his way out of bed. "You're worse than a teenage boy"

"Anyone ever tell you talk too much beaver"

"Ferret"

"Bookworm"

"Arrogant prick"

"Poo – head"

"Real mature Malfoy. I'm glad to see you've grown up so much"

"Coming from the woman who called me ferret mere seconds ago" he replied as he walked to the bathroom to take care of business. He chose to ignore Hermione's order.

"Whatever. Well I'm off too work. By the time I get dressed I want you out of my house"

"Yeah, yeah. Same as always"

"You know it"

Hermione flashed him a friendly grin to show she was just joking around. Draco immediately grinned back happily. Who would have thought? One day him and Granger becoming friends. And one day maybe even more . . .? He resisted the urge to bang his head against the bathroom tiles. He really needed to move on from this . . . _thing_ he had with Granger. Hell it wasn't even a thing. It was barely even there. It was just tiny teeny weeny crush, it would eventually pass away. So maybe he had told himself that everyday for the past year and . . . well nada. It didn't really matter. So he harboured a full blown out crush on his former enemy, now best friend. No biggie. It didn't matter at all that he wanted to smash her against a wall and kiss her senseless every single day for the rest of his life. Nope that wasn't worrying at all. Whatever.

He grabbed his spare toothbrush that he left at her place for days like these when he slept over. He couldn't help but smile as he saw it next to hers on in the holder. Hers was red obviously. Ever the golden Gryffindor. He remembered the day had charmed the phrase, 'Slytherins kick ass' on the underside of her toothbrush, just to piss her off. Needless to say she had flipped and kneed him in the family jewels. Even so it was a win – win situation he reckoned because the phrase was still on her brush and it was a constant reminder that he had finally gotten one up on her. The genius hadn't been able to wipe out the inscription and there it stayed. That was all the day that Draco knew that the Weasley twins did have a purpose in life. And they weren't just there to ruin his life with the never-ending pranks. They were there to ruin Hermione Granger's life along with Draco's help. He was brought out of his musings by the knock on the door; he spat the mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and answered.

"What?"

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you later."

"Later shorty"

"Later blondie"

Draco's mouth curved into a bright smile at the customary reply. It was the standard goodbye between them. Only theirs. No one else's. Their own little thing. And Draco couldn't help but stop the swelling in his heart but then groaned as he realised that his mind was going back into that treacherous lane. If he wasn't careful he was gonna get concussion and pretty soon the way things were going.

Exhaustion over took the former head girl as she entered her apartment. She dropped the keys in the little dish as she continued walking down the hallway into the living room. She stopped when she saw Draco Malfoy lazing on her couch flicking through the channels on her T.V. If she wasn't so shattered right now; she would have mustered up the energy to throw something at him. Preferably the lamp. She never did like that ugly thing; it was given to her by one of her exes.

"I gave you keys for emergencies"

"I ran out of cookies" Draco replied smirking at her exasperation. "But I did come bearing gifts". He reached behind his back and brought out a pack of gingerbread men, similar to the ones he brought the other day.

"And these ones are even with smarties. I knew you had a 20 hour shift at St. Mungos which are always a bitch. So here." He held out the packet to Hermione who looked immensely grateful. She grabbed it greedily immediately tucking in.

"I knew there was a reason why I was friends with you"

"Aw Granger. Friends? I'm so giddy with happiness"

"So you should be. But seriously? Thanks Malfoy" She paused between her bites and stared at Draco with a look of gratitude. Malfoy looked away suddenly embarrassed, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly not really knowing what to say. Well actually he had a few choice phrased in his head but he figured going to Granger, 'You look so goddamn hot right now. Wanna fuck?' would go over so well. So he sensibly kept his mouth shut, eyes wandering around the room avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"There's nothing good on T.V."

"That's 'cause its 4am" the healer said. "Why are you even up at _4am_? And in my apartment?" She added as an afterthought.

"Ya know because you had a long shift at the hospital and I knew how hungry you'd be so I thought . . . you know. . . I'd pop by and drop off the biscuits."

Hermione stared at him in surprise. Barely a moment had passed before she had launched herself at him - gripping him in a bear hug – head resting on his shoulder. Draco for his part just sat there frozen at Hermione's surprise attack but then he clumsily he tentatively wrapped his arms around her accepting the hug. Hermione slowly un furled herself from him but she stayed there close, head still resting on his shoulders.

"It's not like this is the first time I've done that. I've been around plenty of times before with biscuits in the un godly hours of the morning. It's nothing new. Actually the first time I did that you were . . . uh. . yeah" Draco trailed off realising he was rambling. Frankly he was very uncomfortable with how close Hermione was to him. He could feel her warm breath ghosting over his throat. He could feel their thighs touching, heat spreading. This really wasn't helping his 'Stop liking Hermione Granger' plan. In fact right now the plan was crashing and burning as he shifted himself a bit to wrap his right around Hermione's shoulder. She leant into it murmuring comfortably.

"I know. But it just hit me that you're always here. Even at 4am. And you know just thank you. For the biscuits and staying up for me" She looked up at him from underneath her lashes – looking so adorable that Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to utter the compliment out loud – and offered him a smile. "You're a great friend Draco" she added very sincerely.

_Ouch._**Friends.** Yeah. Nothing more.

Just friends.


End file.
